My Reason Is Love
by KenAndBarbie
Summary: Sam and Quinn live in a matchmaking. Quinn loves Sam but Sam does not love her. What Quinn will remain strong over the cold treatment of Sam? What they will end up with a divorce? Sorry i'm not good at summary. Fabrevans Story!


**A/N: **Hi guys, this is my first story. I'm new here. sorry if there are less words to understand because I'm not good at English. So half of Google Translate :p

Enjoy!

* * *

**My Reason Is Love**

**Oneshot**

_"I should have realized from the beginning, that you'll never love me. N_ever! "

* * *

Quinn Lucy Evans, that's the name of a 24 year old girl who now has one daughter who is so beautiful. Yep, she's a mother. Were married 5 years ago with a wealthy man named Sam Joseph Evans. She should be happy, be married to a man who was so handsome and popular among women her age. She should feel so proud and the luckiest woman in the world. But unfortunately, all it instead becomes a parasite in hers heart. Nobody knows how she suffered to live with a man who had never loved at all. Never use the word love so love his wife even. She was depressed, she was hurt almost every was really excruciating, really do not know how long she can strong. She could only pray that he will soon love. Could see how sincere her feelings to him. Well, she's very hopeful. Although she is not sure when that hope will soon arrive.

"Mommmyyy,," cried the little girl successfully destroy daydreams her mother. She wiped her eyes -which is becoming a habit every night, crying over the pain of life- then grabbed the only child. Indeed, just this girl who is able to make it continue to survive, smiling happily when viewed development of their children who are increasingly sweet. 3 years of age is now growing. All unfold humor and very plain. Candice Lucy Evans. That's the name of their children in the marriage.

"What's up honey? why do you look so happy? "the mother said softly, stroking her daughter's face from head to chin. Feel how smooth the skin toddler. The little girl laughed innocently.

"Daddy was giving me chocolate, look! immense ... " she said happily, smiling at her mother. She smiled at the chocolate is gripped by little hands. Indeed, she is thankful, though he had never loved him, but at least he did not neglect his affection to this. their young daughter.

"Wooah, definitely delicious. Okay, eat chocolate tomorrow, dear. Now it's time Candice nights sleep. " Candice nodded, fortunately it was a very obedient child.

* * *

"Candice was sleeping?" Asked a man who had just entered into their bedroom. Quinn nodded. He walked to the handsome man then took the bag he was holding. The man looked very tired after working all day at the office. Responsibilities of the office was so great that his father has been his legitimate it. he had presided over approximately 10 thousand employees spread across the world. Well, can imagine how rich the man.

"I have prepared warm water for you. want to eat something later? I'll cook it. " Quinn said as she opened his shoes. Sam just stared at it. I do not know, what the devil has covered the man's heart that he could not love her at all. Though she was so devoted, trying hard to be a good wife.

"I've eaten out earlier, you just sleep." Says Sam sounded cold, he moved from the bed to the bathroom. Quinn could only stare down. Stupid! almost every day it offers a dinner for her husband. Unfortunately the husband is always eating out. The one that makes her heart was breaking! cooking is not all that bad that he did not deign to eat it? She could only cry in silence. Everything she did useless.

The bathroom door opened again, Sam came out with messy blonde hair that looks wet. Quinn closed her eyes, pretending to sleep so that the tension between them disappeared. She did not want her husband feel uncomfortable in her presence that never desirable.

"Aarggh, shit, why I have stuck with this woman. I'm bored. I want to be free of her! " Sam cried like a frustrated, poor girl's tears flowed again. Almost every night she heard her husband swore would be an inconvenience for her. Her heart was so sore. Just imagine if you become someone who never desirable? What will you survive? indeed, 5 years is in fact not a short time. Her stubbornness very survival is at stake in this household.

"Stupid wedding, I had to find a way for Mommy to let me part with it." her heart seemed to stop beating. He bit his lower lip with a strong order not noisy sobs. Finally the worst nightmare of her life was imminent. Greatest destruction that she never expected. The tears flowed freely, even without sound. Tightness. Tightness once. She can not survive if it continues like this. She should have realized that this man could never love her. Should she refused an arranged marriage from the beginning of this . matchmaking capable of destroying her heart. Stupid!

** Flashback On **

_**"Thank you ma'am, really, you're an angel. You're willing to give a kidney to my son who is dying. Once again thank you. " Sharon said as she hugged the woman who is now hung limp above the hospital bed. she smiled softly. Basically she be an angel indeed. Whatever will he do if I see someone else distress. And this is what happened, Sam had severe accident to his chest hit and damage internal organs. She happens to be the location of the incident immediately shouted for help to anyone passing by. Though she did not really know who is the accident. she just wanted to help and make sure that she did not see why despite the fact that he had been the threshold of death.**_

_**"It's okay ma'am, I just want to help. Living with one kidney, I guess it's not a bad thing." She said, laughing softly. Sharon stared in disbelief, she is not sure there is as of today. Where most people just want to find the pleasures of life. She even gave up his salvation for others. She felt stupid when releasing this beautiful girl.**_

_**"**__**Where **__**your family? **__**I**__**will call **__**them **__**here**__**. **__**"**_

_**"**__**I, **__**I am alone **__**in **__**this **__**world**__**. **__**my parents **__**died **__**from **__**a plane crash **__**I **__**was 12 years old**__**. **__**Other family **__**nobody **__**wants **__**to me stay with them**__**. **__**Well**__**, **__**life **__**it self**__**is also **__**not too **__**bad**__**. **__**I **__**could **__**be **__**independent**__**, **__**know s**__**how difficult it is **__**to make money**__**, you know **__**how hard **__**the world **__**hit me**__**. **__**I**__**k now**__**, **__**I'm **__**different from the **__**other **__**19 year**__** old. **__**And **__**I'm **__**happy **__**to **__**my life**__**. **__**"**__**She said with **__**a smile**__**. **__**Sharon **__**joined **__**smiled**__**, **__**stroked **__**the girl's hair **__**seemed **__**to give hope **__**if**__** s**__**he **__**wants to be **__**her **__**surrogate **__**mother**__**.**_

_**"Marry with my son, you will get the happiness of our family."**_

** Flasback off **

Genesis 5 years ago she could never forget, where the mother of her husband now, ask her to marry his son. As a favor, may be said to be so. Quinn also could not resist, she was eager to have a family. She wanted to feel how happy in the midst of a complete family. She wanted all of it until finally she accepted this marriage. hope all will be happiness, but instead be in terrible pain.

* * *

"Today started Candice entered playgroup, what are you-"

"No, I can not take you, a lot of work I need to finish today." cut Sam, Quinn looked down. Correct it tie at her husband's neck and then switch to the regular office shoes in his wear. She is pairing it with great tenderness. Whatever she does now can not change anything. Liver Sam could never open even though his wife was so good. Indeed, He is very stupid. Abandon this sincere woman.

"I'll be home late, do not wait." Almost every day a that word out from Sam mouth. Simple chat. Accept how cold treatment against the husband. Candice was present on the basis of her husband who planted the seed in her womb. They have intercourse because Sam was a man who needed the release. If he wanted, then he would wake Quinn from sleeping soundly and immediately do so. without heating, without the slightest love. He just needed it. A grown man who took her warmth. Not infrequently Quinn felt such pain due to enter. But she could just bite lip, so that pain can be a good wife to her husband. Until now, he could not understand why people like to have sex, because for him it was the most painful thing he has ever experienced.

* * *

_Sweetheart, come here. I was waiting in the hotel Velas. 4503 just go ahead and come into the room, I got a surprise for you. _

_-Sam_

Quinn smiled ungodly, he eventually call me sweetheart. Her hands were shaking even do not believe it was so short messages sent by her husband. **sweetheart**, the one word that really makes Quinn flew into the sky. Finally she hoped the full waiting paid off. He became convinced that the words of her husband seeking divorce from him last night was just a momentary emotion. New Day show at 3 pm. For what he asked me to meet at the hotel? gosh she'd been smiling at the thought. Thought maybe something would happen between them. Immediately she changed clothes. Gorgeous knee-length dress with a pink bandage around her waist Tosca. She stores up her hair to show another side of the nice girl. indeed, she is very beautiful now. Anyone who saw definitely amazed at such great charm. She furnishes her face a little and ran into her daughter room which is cool to play with big teddy bear.

"Candice we go to grandma's house okay, mommy pick at 7." She says of smiles, Candice looked weird, she's confused, she never saw her mother this happy. but she nodded just, whatever makes her mother happy, she will definitely feel the happiness.

* * *

"Sam-" the girl's tears just fall. Oh God, no way! No way! Her whole body vibrate and become stiff lifeless. His newly opened room then she saw her husband was fast asleep in the big bed with a beautiful woman on his chest. They like doing sex.

"Oh my God, I, I. .." she shook her head in disbelief. Girl sleeping on her chest it opened her eyes and smiled at Quinn. She got up and pulled the blanket over her bare chest. She was seen hugging Sam's head that was still loyal closed his eyes.

"W-what the purpose of all this?" Quinn said desperately, tears flowing endlessly, but she still wanted to ask for clarification. She was confused what to do. It seemed her heart had gone numb.

"Sam told me that he was tired of living with a wife like you. Go on, he loves me and we are getting married. " Says the woman triumphantly. Quinn drew nearer, looked at her husband who slept peacefully. She reached out, rubbed the thin face of her husband's forehead to cheek. She never thought this would happen. She surrender. She understands what She should do now.

"I'm going to go Sam, thank you for your 5 year is wasted . Forgive all my mistakes. I love you. " She whispered softly, her tears continued to flow, to feel how bad the needles pierced her chest. She kissed the forehead of the man, kiss goodbye. Forever.

"God Quinn, eventually you contact me as well. How are you now? You know, Sam like crazy, he screamed all night looking for where you were. Please, come back. " Says Sharon directly, 1 month had she left her husband. Tried to pull the man from the misery of life with her. She brought Candice, the only treasure that she had. She also changed her cell phone number until she really like be eaten by earth. Without the slightest news, and this time she's brave call her mother-in-law or ex-mother-in-law can be said however, that she loved the old woman.

"I'm fine mother, Candice is also good with me. Sam was often screaming all night, he was so sorry to be bound to me. And now He is free. Perhaps he was thrilled that I was not there at his side. " Quinn laugh her own joke, but their heart is crying unbearable. This separation makes the ribs as if shattered. If given the incident in the hotel, it was always weeping. Cry about how stupid she could not make her husband happy.

"honey, why do you think like that. obvious that Sam lost you. He cries You know, Mom had never even seen him cry like that."

"Mom it's okay, I accept this separation. I want him to be happy, like what he expected before. Tell him, whenever he sent our divorce letter, I'll be ready. I will sign as soon as possible. Bye Mom, have a nice day. "*Click, Quinn immediately hung up. Feel the needle pierced his heart back. Again, the tears without being able to prevent it. Oh god, strengthen my heart this time. I beg.

* * *

_**"Sorry to trouble you always Sam. Sorry to make you feel alive in prison. Surely I will not want to end up like this all. I want to be with you, because I love you. But it seems, would be sinful for me because it had been taped without love. I wish all a good walk on. But God says another. Thank you for your year 5 who have wasted. Forgive me if I'm selfish. You look fit with the girl. she is beautiful, sweet, and of course be able to get your love. I went, took our sweet daughter only. From Candice I will continue to remember you. Thank you for giving Candice into my life. Goodbye. "**_

Only the letter that can accompany Sam every day. The last letter left by his wife for him. The tears always flow when read letter by letter of the handwriting. hatred of marriage which he said was stupid this makes being at the end of pain. He thought the part with the girl will change his life be free as usual. But his mind was wrong, really big mistake. He felt a profound loss. Even such a daze that he did not know what to do. If every go home from the office usually someone always take off his shoes and prepare a warm water bath for him. But now, he just sat there on the edge of the mattress and lament his folly. The absence of his wife, who will make it look like a crazy person.

"Aaarrrghhh Q,," again, he could only scream and cry in the silence of the night. He kissed Quinn clothes one by one. Trying to inhale her scent through the clothes she left behind. Indeed, his wife went without bringing any of the big house. He realized, she was just a poor girl who is so lucky to be married to him. He had no right to all that is given, so maybe it was in his mind before going out of the human's life. Sam has done all means to find his wife and daughter, but all in vain, they seemed lost in this cruel world.

"Sam, stop acting silly, now you're eating. Look at your body is very skinny. " Says Sharon entered his room. Indeed, since Quinn left Sam, she is very worried about Sam. The man did not even want to eat if not forced by his mother. He always remembers when his wife offered him food and he always refused to taste a kernel of corn cooking items. He was too willing to eat it, and it was only made so sorry. He really wanted to eat his wife's cooking even though it's only an egg. He believes that cooking will surely make him happy.

"Is it my punishment for me because it always hurt her, mom?" Sam said without looking at his mother, he's just focus on the clothes Quinn who was in his arms. This way he could feel a slight presence of Quinn. Feel the warmth of the girl.

"No dear, you're just too stupid to realize how you love with the girl. do not have regrets because mom convinced you are destined to be together. "Sharon replied wisely. Sam looked at his mother. Looked hopeful. Really, what he wants now is to meet with the girl. Girl who walked with his heart.

"Track her existence, she had contacted the mom with a new phone number. Mommy knows he will cry this separation. "

"Thank you mom, you were the greatest mother of all time." Sam hugged her mother in the hope begins to open. He had to fix. Any mistakes he had committed must be paid with this separation and he would have it back.

* * *

"**Twinkle twinkle little star** .." Quinn smiled, looked at her daughter who is now asleep on the small bed them. She pulled the covers over her toddler's tiny body and gently kissed her forehead.

*knock knock, she heard the door momentarily stunned their rental home in the tap by someone. She immediately got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Opened the door of her house that could be considered very small. Not even deserve to get laid by an Evans family.

"Wait- gosh Sam." She exclaimed incredulously, her heart almost come out because shocked with the figure of handsome boy it. how could he know?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAH! WHY ARE YOU SO JUST GO! WHY ARE YOU BRING MY CHILDREN with you! Q Why, I said, why are you so heartless to leave.. "Sam shouted before finally hugging the girl is he missed it. For God's sake, he's happy to see her again. Feel how warm her body. Strawberry smell of her body. He is very happy.

"I-i, I'm going to get you happy Sam, I left because you ..." Quinn recall the incident at the hotel, given how peaceful his face is in the arms of another woman. How could remember how her husband slept with another woman without thinking of her feelings were so loved.

"I'M HAPPY when you at my side, Q! It's only you who can make me happy, believe me .. " Quinn cries broke out that instant. Sam I beg you, do not make me look forward to you again. I'm tired. My heart hurts.

"Don't cry, please. I love you, till death shall I always love you. It's too stupid for me because just realized how much I love you. My Quinn honey, I love you. " Says Sam, who was able to make Quinn flabbergasted. She took off the man's arms and looked into his eyes. Very deep. Tried to figure out whether what he said was the truth or ...

"I'm so in love with Quinn, so. Don't leave me again. "He whispered softly. Wonder what Quinn felt at this time, but eventually she nodded too. Nevertheless she was so in love with Sam. The man who has been given a very sweet daughter. Quinn hugged Sam again , and inhaling his scent deeply as possible. Hope all this is real not a dream. Yes, not a dream in her sleep.

"Well Sam, you'd better get inside, already the middle of the night"

"No! we go back to my house. "

"But Sam, Candice was sleeping inside. You sleep here for a while, then you can take me away to anywhere. "Says Quinn is so soft. Sam smiled, a smile that he never showed before. Finally, he is allowed to feel how happy this girl loved before him. Feel the beauty of loving a wife who loved him so much. He goes into the small house and sit on the couch. Quinn went to the kitchen and prepare a hot tea for her husband.

"You look skinny, how many days you do not eat hm?" Said Quinn staring at the body of her husband. Sam smiled a little, he drank warm tea that has been made by his wife, and enjoy the flow of love in every drop. Foolish, very foolish indeed have abandoned this girl for years.

"When you're gone, I can not eat anything, I always remember, when you offered me dinner."

"And you always say eating out. Haha " Quinn muttered, laughing crisp, Sam looked down. Should he realized that it had made her heart was so hurt.

"Sorry for all my mistakes .. I-"

"It's okay Sam, I know you're not ready to accept our marriage." Says Quinn is weak, she desperately hold back the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Even now she did not dare to ask him about the incident at the hotel. she was afraid, very afraid. Accept the fact if he was actually sleeping with another woman. She was so devastated.

"I'm trying to let you outright that you were happy, you love someone else.I can take Sam. If you go back just because feel sorry for me, you better not do. I don't want to make you suffer again. I-"

Quinn stopped by when felt something soft and wet lips touch her lips. Sam, gee, Quinn clutched her husband's arm approaching an increasingly pressing. Finally, the man kissed his girl, after 5 years of marriage, this is the first time he kissed Quinn with feeling of love. Quinn cried happy tears that go in between their kiss seemed to bear witness that this is the beginning of their love flourish. That this is where they will achieve happiness together.

"Believe me, I'm trapped, I'm not aware of at the time. I was also very surprised to see Anna slept on my chest without any wear. She said she wanted to help me to part with you, because I'm often told that I do not ever want this marriage. She's nothing more than my secretary, and now she was fired. I do not want to have a secretary like her. disgusting. " Clearly length apart after their kiss. Quinn nodded, though her heart was sick. but she must believe that it is all just a misunderstanding.

"Then why do you look never loved me?" Said Quinn leaned her head on the man's chest, Sam smiled. He touched her hair and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry, my friends have always called me stupid for accepting this marriage. you poor woman. That's what they say, our status is different, and I had eaten their words. I'm sorry, I'm really very sorry. I should have realized from the beginning that the status can not be a barrier to love someone. And now I realize, that I so love. Love you so much. " Replied Sam staring at the girl softly. Quinn smiled, she felt her husband's arms tightened her body. She looked up and immediately feel the sweet lips mouth flanking the back entrance. Feel a gentle vibration that flows over its body will touch this man.

"Sam ..." Sam kept kissing her, as if indicating that this girl is his. Completely. Passionate love has met the small room. Quinn had never felt this before, even when he was sleeping with her the first time. She does not feel anything like this.

"I love you, now, later and forever." Sam whispered smooth. His kisses moved to the side of the jaw and the neck sweet girl. Quinn moan involuntarily, at its end the man's shirt as if to vent her feelings. Their bodies are so wet, full of sweat will love the new few minutes they did.

"Oh Q, I want to make love with you, I want you to feel how beautiful love is." Sam said softly, Quinn nodded, she submit herself to her husband. For the first time she felt the joy of being kissed. And she so wanted this thing.

"do it Sam , my life for you, only for you." With Sam immediately opened all her clothes, touched with the feeling of love. Quinn did not stop moan. Felt her slowly entered by him. enjoy the smell of each body are fused to each other. Inhalation of sweat dripping from head to toe. Indeed, he can not forget this evening. he is so beautiful that night. And he sure after this there will be other nights are more beautiful. Thank you Sam. Finally the wait I'm not useless. God has answered all my prayers are always turning in every night. Thank you.

The End

* * *

**So, What do you think? Bad ? Good?**

**I Hope You Enjoyed My First Story. Thank You So much!**

**Read + Review! :)**

**I Love You All! :))**


End file.
